


久别重逢

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: 命运投下的巨大阴影。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	久别重逢

-

“请问您最近有没有和郑先生见面呢？他对您所做的一切有什么看法?”

记者会快结束时到底还是杀出这么一个问题，就在助理想替他挡回去，表示私人问题不予回复的时候。正在整理资料的沈昌珉意外地抬了头，流露出一种狡黠的笑容，“我们久违的一起喝了一次酒。他说我做得很好。”

“为什么想要做基金会呢？”

每当有人问这种问题沈昌珉的答案总是差不多，“其实并不是我一个人在做，这是很多人一起努力的成果，我只是提出了一个想法。大家都知道我从很小就开始了演艺事业，慢慢觉得给世界带去好的影响是非常重要的事情，现在不继续演艺事业的话，也可以从其他方面做到好的影响，我觉得很开心。”

而他给郑允浩的答案却变得十分简单：“因为我小时候没有过得很开心，所以想让其他孩子们都过得更好一些。”

当时郑允浩在他对面苦笑：“是哥哥们没把你照顾好。”

他下意识否认：“不是你的错。我又不能永远被照顾。”

助理是这几年才到他身边的新人，因为和郑允浩没什么交集，自然也对他俩的关系难以揣测。沈昌珉总是在公众场合回避和那人有关的问题，对他们之间的一切都闭口不谈，不论是从前堪称辉煌的故事，还是别的什么东西。

建立一个儿童保护基金会并非易事，沈昌珉也不是第一天有这个想法，但是当它一步一步展露雏形并且完整起来的时候，他还是感到由衷的欣慰。尽管这真的耗费了他大量的精力，在回家的车里忍不住打起瞌睡。

助理从前座递给他一只他用惯的小枕头，沈昌珉眯着眼睛嘟囔了一声：“哥……”

很快他们都意识到不对，沈昌珉最先反应过来，他把比自己年纪小许多的同事吓坏了。“对不起，我叫错人了。”他无意识地用手揉揉枕头，笑着解释：“大概是真的太困了。”差点以为这是哪个从练习室结束回家的车程——但即使是分开前他们也很久不坐同一趟车。他和郑允浩。

“最近还有什么其他日程吗？”为了缓解好像说漏了什么秘密的尴尬，沈昌珉挑起一个新问题扔给助理回答。

“今年的SM town，公司那边还在问你参不参加。如果参加的话，最好早点开始练习。”虽然知道他会拒绝，但例行公事还是要问上一句。

反常的事情今天发生了第三次，因为沈昌珉的回复是：“你要和允浩哥那边接洽一下，看看什么时候能回练习室练习。”

从他口中说出来郑允浩的名字听着有些别扭，但事实上它似乎上辈子就该在那儿，只是沈昌珉太久不去触碰，所以显得生疏。

他们见面的时候也是，约在酒馆里。他们很少在家以外的地方碰面，又有谁会知道，在陌生的环境里看见对方，他周遭的空气在轰然作响，就像夜里神出鬼没的精灵到他身旁捣乱，以至于郑允浩走得很近了他才反应过来。

他们才不会用“好久不见”来打招呼。 

郑允浩握他垂在身侧的手，重重地捏着，非要和他手拉手走到订好的餐桌前才肯放开。沈昌珉感觉脸热起来，明明一句话都还没说，却好像已经说过一千遍一万遍一样。

“哥和照片上不太一样了。”

谁能想到他第一句话讲的这个，郑允浩哭笑不得，“变老了对不对?照片是可以修图的。但是昌珉还是很年轻，没什么皱纹。”

他圆鼓鼓的脸蛋在小时候显老相，现在反倒成了优势。沈昌珉望着他，“老了也会很好看的。哥办的show的广告铺天盖地，是不是快巡演到首尔了?”

“你怎么不来看?我以为你根本没有在意。”郑允浩晃晃脑袋，柔软的黑头发覆盖住他的半张脸，又留长头发了。沈昌珉用手给他拨开，露出那双亮闪闪的眼睛，无可奈何地望进去，“我还以为哥会专门叫我去看，谁知道哥好像没这意思。”

沈昌珉还是细致又体贴，从包里拿出橡皮圈问郑允浩要不要把头发扎起来，不然一会儿吃烤肉很不方便——虽然最后都是他来烤。一切上桌的菜都先经他的手摆放好了，剩下的随便郑允浩自由发挥，他笑吟吟地看着对方开烧酒。

郑允浩费劲地把瓶盖拧开了，似乎松了一口气，抬头对上沈昌珉的眼神又有点不服气：“干什么？哥这几年也喝了不少。”

沈昌珉不置可否，接过酒瓶子给他倒，也不打算说那些注意身体之类的鬼话，反正郑允浩又不是真的照顾不好自己。

结束关于近况的交流，句号落在沈昌珉对他的偏袒上，郑允浩很难说出自己那时候究竟怀揣着什么样的心情，从前他会对这个话少又倔强的老小有着很多的歉意，只剩下他们二人以后，歉意转化成更多的保护欲和严格要求。

他张了张嘴：“昌珉呐……”

沈昌珉注视他就像在注视他们的过去，命运投下的一片巨大阴影，某个物体映照在白墙上的一个模糊影子——虽然已经很模糊了，但如果阴影改变形状，就证明那个物体必然不会是今天的模样。

“你塑造了我的很大一部分。我以前不太想承认，甚至因为这个想要远离你，想证明我不止是你的一个作品……”

“你本来就不是。你会成为现在这样的人并非全是我的功劳。你把什么都做得很好，我为你感到骄傲。”郑允浩的手肘撑在桌面上，看起来糟糕透了，沈昌珉觉得自己应当制止他，以免他一不小心被烤盘烫到。他识别出沈昌珉警惕的眼神，把手往外挪了挪，随后笑起来：“昌多拉你知道吗？我真的为你改掉了很多东西，我再也没有穿鞋进过屋，从中间挤牙膏。所以感到沮丧的人不止你一个。”

沈昌珉突然觉得释然，好像他们费劲绕了一大圈终于回到原点，重新变得亲密无间。如何处理与对方的关系是命运给他们留下的艰难命题，需要他们用走过的所有时光去写下答案，而这个答案甚至还在不断变化。

这真糟糕。但也很幸运，毕竟不是每个人都能遇见这种事情。

“所以昌多，陪我再唱一次歌吧。这次不用跳会让人浑身酸痛的舞了，哥也老啦，但那些歌没有昌珉的声音就会不完整。”

“你怎么想通了？”助理这样问他。

“只是去把一些东西拼凑完整，不然总是很遗憾不是吗？”沈昌珉这样回答。

-

**Author's Note:**

> 与现实相关的一些部分：  
> 1.郑允浩说过他想办一场自己的show。  
> 2.沈昌珉用惯的小枕头是那个折起来当脖枕，拉开以后能够当枕头的那个。  
> 3.在我看来他们的成长是相互塑造的过程。  
> 4.其他都是我编的。


End file.
